Is it over yet?
by RenjisxxGirl
Summary: They were married and in love now with two kids between them and divorced will it destroy them? Yoai boy on boy Male preg maybe some lemons later. Don't like don't read no flames they will be destroyed with my own flames, lol. M for later chapters.


**Is it over yet?**

Chapter one

"Do you have your back pack?" Yami asked his eight year old named Seth. The eight year old shrugged. The eight year old shrugged.

"I don't know where it is," Yami huffed with a little frustration blowing one of his lightning bolt bangs out of his face as he picked up his youngest Atemtem who is two.

"Did you check your room?" Seth nodded. "Play room down stairs?" Seth thought a moment then went down stairs.

The eight year old then comes

"Check quickly please we need to go, make sear you grab what you want to bring to your Fathers,"

back up the stairs with his back pack.

"Do you have everything now to bring to Daddies?" He asked his almost identical clone of his ex-husband.

"Yep," Seth replied walking over and taking somethings to carry. He looked up at his little brother and make a face that made the two year old laugh and clap his hands.

"Did big brother make you laugh," Yami laughed looking at his watch. "Okay you two it's time to see daddy," Yami informed picking up his purse and baby bag and opening the front door. Seth went first waiting on the stoop, Yami soon joined with Atemtem on his hip and locked the door with his free hand. Walking over to the car Yami kept an eye on his oldest making sear he doesn't get too close to the road. "Seth stay by Mommy you know better," Yami warned fastening the toddler into his car seat putting a pacifier in his mouth when he was done and shut the door. "Seth you know how to get in," Seth nodded and opened his door and got in his booster seat and bucked up.

"Watch your fingers," Yami warmed and closed the door when he saw both hands in the air. He also got in himself buckling up and driving off.

Every other weekend he found himself doing the same routine over and over for nearly three years now, getting them both ready to see their daddy and stay there until Monday morning and Yami would pick them up from kindergarten and day care, and there it will happen again like a cycle. Yami sighed when he heard his toddler getting fussy. "Hey handsome man, look at mommy in the mirror what's wrong?" He gently cooed as he reached behind him and grabbed his foot hoping it would calm him, and it did. "How you doing back there Seth?" Yami asked his oldest. The eight year old nodded as he yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly and curled up in his booster seat. "Don't fall asleep baby boy we're almost to Daddy," Yami said as he pulled into a parking lot and seen a black mustang and drove up next to it, and glared at his ex-husband who is leaning crossed armed agents his expensive unique car. Yami sighed for the hundredth time that day and got out of his car, and shared a gut wrenching gaze with a man he basically wasted six years of his life with.

"Yami,"

"Kaiba," They both said dully, like when they were rivals.

Yami stood there for a few seconds glaring at those ocean blue eyes before going to Atemtems door and unstrapping him.

"Hey Seth go see your Father," Yami shook his now sleeping son, Seth turned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey little guy," Kaiba said as she opened Seths side and picked him up after unstrapping him.

"Hi, daddy," He said as he snuggled into his father's chest.

"Is my little man tired?" Kaiba asked lifting him up bridle style and walked over to his car and put him in the back seat where his booster was. Yami soon put Atemtem in his car seat and shut the door.

"So are you going to have time for them this weekend," Yami asked flatly. Kaiba glared at the shorter coldly as he slammed the door shut the other giving an equally cold look.

"Don't start," Kaiba said flatly and got in his car himself and slammed his door.

"Yeah whatever," Yami mumbled. He then opened Seths door and bent down to give his sons a kiss. "Be good for your Father you hear I love you both so much,"

"Love you to mommy," The boys say, Yami takes one last look at his boys before he shuts their door and waved goodbye as Kaiba drove off out of sight.

Yami got in his car and was going to go home but decided not to, and went to Joeys. He sighed with relief when he saw Joeys beat up red pickup truck in the parking lot knowing he was home. He walked up to his slider on the bottom floor and knocked on the glass and Joeys little Chihuahua Rover started barking up a storm thinking there was some kind of intruder.

"Would you quit it Rover," Joey huffed as he came from the back of the apartment. Little Rover still barking his whole body shook and hopped seeming like his bark was too big for his little body. Joey picked up the little barking box and look at the sliding glass door where Rover was barking. "Oh, hey Yami," Joey said surprised as he went over and unlocked the slider. "It was you who he was barking at, I thought it was a bird or that damn cat that has been pestering Rover for weeks, I'm glad Duke and I are moving soon,"

Yami arched an eyebrow and walked in and shut the slider behind him. "I'd be one big cat don't' you think," Yami joked, Joey broke out laughing.

"Yeah with a spiky head," Joey teased. "So where are my Nephews?" He asked after his laughing fit.

Yami frond his eyebrows at the spiky comment but got over it quickly. "Where else would they be on a Friday, and weekends," He crossed his arms.

"Oh, right Kaiba, I still don't know what you saw in that creep he's an arrogant jerk,"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Joey, he is still my two sons Father, even know your feelings,"

"Yeah I know, sorry Yami," Joey apologized.

Yami sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Yami!" Joey yelled.

"What?" Yami asked stunned.

Joey grabbed Yamis hand that had a set of rings. "These Yami why are you still wearing these?"

Yami pulled his hand away as if it was burnt. "Just used to them is all,"

Joey sighed and hugged him without warning, Yami stood stunned not knowing if he should hug back.

"Yami you and Kaiba have been divorced going on three years and you still ware his rings, Yami I'm telling you this because you are my friend," He put Yami arms with and looks in his eyes. "You have to let him go," Joey gently eased but also cautiously. Yami looked down half taken aback by Joey's seriousness. "I know he hurt you, so the best thing to do is let him go,"

"But our children, the split custody," Yami started.

"The only times you need to see him, but not talk to him that's what's making you a mess the fact you talk to him right?" Joey asked a little hopeful. Yami opened his eyes after closing them briefly.

"I wish that was the only reason," He confessed softly.

"And Yami please do me a favor go home and get some sleep, you look like what the cat dragged in,"

Yami smiled faintly and hugged his good friend again and went on his way. "Say hi to Duke for me,"

"I will go to bed,"

Yami smiled got in his car and went home. When he returned home the first thing he did was put his keys in the change and key bowl making a clashing sound ring through the empty house. He stood in the walkway for a moment enjoying the silence but at the sometime hating it. He went upstairs and laid all sprawled out on the bed with his ruby eyes closed trying to clear his thoughts. But to his agony the first picture that came in his head was Kaiba. So he snapped his eyes open and sat up pretzel style, he hated himself for what he was about to do, he leaned over the bed to the nightstand and took out a picture in a silver metal frame with in it a picture of a happy couple on their most important day their wedding day.

(FLASH BACK)

Yamis eyes teared up when he saw his longtime boyfriend Seto Kaiba get down on one knee and slip a golden band on his respected finger.

"Set-o," Yami started between tears.

"So what do you say?" Seto asked eagerly awaiting an answer. Yami nodded speechless until his voice came back to him.

"Yes, yes, I will, I will," Yami happily excepted as Seto rose and embraced his new fiancé and Yami wrapped his arms around Setos neck and buried his face in his chest, enjoying the scent. Pulling away from the embrace but still in each other's arms Seto put a hand on Yamis four month pregnant stomach loving the fact this child is theirs and no one else's.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Yami held the picture feeling foolish, after all these years the only man he ever thought about more than a friend. The only man who has ever haunted his thoughts and dreams still has a hold on him and threatens to destroy him. But he knew the man he loved and married was no more and the only thing left of that man, was looking at in the picture untouchable in the time he was in. Yami held in a sob as he threw the picture back into its rightful door. He laid sprawled out again. He sighed. "Yugi I need you now," He confessed turning his head to look out the window. A few moments later as if on cue his cell rings and the name he said moments ago appeared on the caller ID he swiped it and put it to his ear.

"Hello,"

"Hey Yami, sensed you weren't feeling great so I figured I'd call you,"

Yami tried to hide a snicker. "Joey called you didn't he?"

"Well sort of, but because of the mind link I know what's up with you. So how are the kids I miss them,"

"They're good just dropped them off with Kaiba," Yugi sighed.

"Will he have time with weekend?"

"That's what I asked and he told me not to start,"

"Jerk," Yugi scoffed.

"I know, he can be," Yami said as he tried to hold in a sob.

Yugi sighed hearing the small crack in the others voice. "Yami you really miss him don't you?"

Yami nodded, but he knew Yugi wouldn't be able to see it. "Yes, yes I do," A few tears fell and he let them fall unashamed fully knowing there was no one around to see them.

"Dose Kaiba know you're not over him yet?"

"No, I know he's over me already so why should I tell him?"

"Who knows, he's proabablly putting that old Kaiba tough look, you know Kaiba,"

"Yeah unfortunately I do," Yami admitted running a hand through his hair.

The twins spoke for a while longer ketch up on things, but too soon they hung up and that left Yami alone with his thoughts once again. He soon closed his eyes and fell into a uneasy sleep, a few hours later he woke up and looked at his watch sighing deeply knowing he had to be at work in an hour at Domino hospital where he worked as a prenatal nurse. He sighed again dreading the thought of leaving his bed but he knew if he didn't go is thoughts will devour him. He got up took a short shower and got into his scrubs. He thought about calling in sick but he thought if he went to work he'd get his ex-off his mind, so he got in his car and went to work.

Walking through the front door of the hospital he was almost knock over by a yellow rabbit it seemed like. _"Wait, yellow rabbit?"_ He looked down the hall to see no rabbit but Joey giving some justice to its speed with doctors and security guards hot on his tail. Yami sighed and went to assess the situation.

"What's going on?" He asked one of the chasers, he then realized it was Duke Joey's boyfriend.

"Yami good you're here, can you help us ketch Joey he's freaking out over a shot,"  
"Sounds like Joey," Yami chucked as he picked up speed passing Duke and the others and catching up to Joey and tackling him to the floor and sat on his back putting all his weight on him even though he wasn't that heavy.

"Who the hell tacked me?" Joey fumed looking to see who is sitting on him. "Oh, hey Yami why are you on top of me?"

Yami crossed his arms. "So I can stop you from running away,"

"But I don't want to shot, I HATE NEEDLES!" He whined.

"Oh, well you're getting it Joey," Duke huffed.

"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TO!" He whined more.

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I DO LOVE YOU, YOU MORON!" Duke yelled.

"Joey would it be better if I gave it to you?"

"IT WOULDN'T MATTER, IT'S STILL A NEEDLE!" He complained.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You're worse than Kaiba," He mumbled under his breath, he turned to the doctors. "Since I'm sitting on him would you give it to him?"

A doctor nodded walking over to the complaining rabbit.

"NO, NO, NO, NO I DON'T WANT IT, OW!" He howled.

"It's over Joey," Yami informed as he got up.

Joey peeked open one eye. "Really," Joey asked shocked.

"Yes it is you big baby," Duke laughed helping his boyfriend up.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" He yelled brushing himself off.

Yami and Duke looked at each other and back at Joey.

"Alright I am a baby when it comes to needles," Joey confessed. Duke smiled with triumph.

Yami looked at his watch. "Well this little ordeal made me late, so see you later," He said as he headed for the elevators and was held by another nurse and headed for the 6th floor.

"Wow, you're late you're never late," One of the nurses at the station said surprised.

"There was an ordeal with a needle down stairs," He said as he signed in at the computer.

"Oh, that old excuse," She poked smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"You're terrible," He laughed picking up clip board and heading to do his rounds. He knocked on the first door to a laboring Mother who seemed pretty young but was also married.

"So todays the day?"

The young pregnant women looked up at him her eyes troubled her hands rubbing her stomach like a crystal ball.

Yami smiled. "Where's your husband?"

"He had to step out for a moment,"

He sat on the foot of the bed. "Don't worry we're going to take good care of you and your baby,"

"I know it's just-"She stopped, rubbing her stomach again. "Do you have kids?"

He smiled. "Yes two boys,"

She peeked up at him. "But you look so young,"

He laughs. "I'm older then I look," He confesses.

She spots his rings. "You're married?"

He looks down at his rings. "….No, divorced,"

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine it was a long time ago,"

"How do you," She started. "I mean, how do you go on without your other how do you get over it?"

His eyes go down trying to search for the right words. "You….don't get just get over it, it just….gets easier I guess, we just grew apart, we both moved on,"

She looks in his eyes. "Why do I feel like you're lying?"

His eyes widen. He clears his throat and dose her exam and check on the baby.

"I'm sorry, I, my child's father and I have been having problems he cheated on me and expects me to act like nothing happened, do you have any idea what it's like to have the man you love who says who love you go out and meet another women and not just one,"

He looks at her dumfounded.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have no one to talk to and I don't know what to do," She confesses.

"There is only so much you can do, until it's unfixable just have to tell yourself when it's enough,"

"How?"

"You will know," He confessed. "I have other rounds I'll be motoring you so I'll be back,"

She nodded. And Yami walked out and went into a storage closet, he needed a moment and sat down with his face in his hands trying to calm himself hoping no one walks in on him. _"Am I lying to myself?"_

-To be continued-


End file.
